gaogaigarfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesic GaoGaiGar
''Components: Genesic GaiGar (Evoluder Guy + Galeon with original program) + ProtectGao + SpiralGao + BrokenGao + StraightGao + GadgetGao'' Seen in King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL. The original version of GaoGaiGar as designed by Cain of the Green Planet, based on the power of the G-Crystal from which the G-Stone is derived. Its necessary components - the five Genesic Machines and a copy of Galeon's original programming - were stored in a gigantic G-Crystal at the former location of the Trinary Solar System. Portions of its design (mechanical hair, distinctive "helmet") bear a resemblance to the design of Cyborg Guy in his Ultimate Armor. It is the strongest God of Destruction, the ultimate shape of courage. Specifications Genesic's design is distinctly different from its predecessors - in addition to having five GaoMachines rather than three, Genesic is given a much more streamlined design than GaoGaiGar or GaoFighGar, with flatly cylindrical forearms rather than the bulbous forearms of the others and a tail housing its option parts onboard rather than having them flown in seperately. It is also the only one which causes a change in Guy himself. The orange "hair" is actually a connected series of power batteries, and when activated can give a temporary boost in power. Guy's Hyper Mode, for example, is powered by two strands of batteries. Genesic GaoGaiGar has significantly more than two strings of such canisters - each individual strand of hair is a line of dozens of batteries. Though only briefly shown (a little more than a second of footage near the end of the Goldion Crusher scene), the hair stiffens out when activated. Genesic GaoGaiGar is protected by Genesic Armor, which seems to bear similar properties to J-Ark's Generating Armor. Contact with it releases Genesic Aura, causing damage. In stark contrast to the normal green hue associated with the G-Stone, the Genesic Aura is bright orange in color, similarly to The Power. Almost all damage suffered by Genesic GaoGaiGar is on its left ("Protect") side, while its right ("Broken") side remains mostly untouched. This may be a nod to its role as the God of Destruction. Equipments and Weapons *'Broken Magnum: '''The original version of the Super Mechanoids' main offensive weapon. In this version, only the fist is blasted towards the enemy. *'Protect Shade:' The original version of the Super Mechanoids' main defensive method. In this version, it is activated by opening up several plates around the forearm. *'Will Knife:' Formed from GadgetGao's head section and worn over Genesic's right hand when used. This is the original version of Cyborg Guy's own Will Knife. When amplified in power, its color changes from green to red. It is on par with Palparepa PLUS's energy sword, to the point of causing both blades to shatter. *'Bolting Driver: The original version of the Dividing/Gatling Driver. Created when 2 of GadgetGao's neck segments detach and combine on top of each other over Genesic's left arm, then a green hexagonal rod will emerge from the port formed by the 2 combined neck segments. Next, a small, red tip, dubbed the "Genesic Bolt" is fired from Galeon's mouth and combines with the aforementioned hexagonal rod, completing the Bolting Driver. This weapon is shown to be able to generate powerful shockwaves that can destroy the cube forms of the Planetary Masters of Sol with ease. *'Gadget Feather: '''Wings on Genesic's back that allows flight under atmosphere and high maneuverbility in space. *'Galeoria Road: '''Sections of GadgetGao's neck detaches and attach onto Genesic's hands in a similar manner to the Bolting Driver. This equipment is able to create a pathway, similar to the Galeoria Comet. *Hell and Heaven: '''The ultimate technique. 3 of GadgetGao's neck section detaches, disintergrates into numerous shards and then reconfigure themselves on top of Genesic's fingers, save for the thumbs. The 2 hands then combine with each other, an electromagnetic tornado is formed around the mechanoid in the meantime, and charges straight towards the enemy. It is able to overpower Palparana Prajina's God and Devil technique. Gallery File:Genesic GaoGaiGar.jpg|Genesic GaoGaiGar components. 4G's debut.png|Genesic GaoGaiGar's debut. 4G Broken Magnum.png|Genesic GaoGaiGar preparing to fire its Broken Magnum 4G firing BM.png|Genesic GaoGaiGar firing its Broken Magnum. 4G's Protect Shade.png|Deploying Protect Shade. 4G's closeup.png|Closeup. Gadget Feather.png|Gadget Feather. 4G ascending.png|Ascending. Bolting Driver.png|Bolting Driver. Genesic Bolt.png|Genesic Bolt. 4G's Will Knife.png|Will Knife. Blade duel.png|Blade duel with Palparepa PLUS. Fist_clash.png|Fist clash with Palparepa Prajna. 4G Hell and Heaven.png|Preparing to unleash Hell and Heaven. Hell and Heaven.png|Charging forward with Hell and Heaven. Destroying PP.png|Destroying Palparepa Prajna. Wielding GC.png|Wielding the Goldion Crusher. damaged.png|Damaged Genesic GaoGaiGar, at the end of GGG Final episode 8. Double Bolting Driver.PNG|Galeoria Road from the GaoGaiGar vs Betterman web manga, Chapter 0. Category:Mechanoids Category:GaoGaiGar and its iterations Category:GGG Mechanoids